tú respuesta
by alex.mmm
Summary: Artemisa esta pensando en su ultima misión que fu hace pocas horas cuando recibe una visita inesperada


bueno esta fue mi primera historia pero cambie algunas cosa fuera de lugar y quiero disculparme por la ortografía

* * *

Artemisa no le gustaba pasar tanto tiempo con el equipo, no era que ella no quisiese pero cuando lo hacía normalmente le asían preguntas relacionadas con su pasado, su vida, su familia, y ella no se daba el lujo de decirles la verdad por alguna equivocación o al hablar sin pensar en lo que está diciendo, muchas veces se le escapo el hecho de tener una hermana, que su madre no podía mover sus piernas por un accidente que avía tenido a causa de su padre. Detestaba esto, ella solo podía decirlo algún día y listo, pero qué pensarían ellos, que era una espía es lo más seguro, bueno hoy era uno de esos días en que la misión era demasiado larga como para regresar a casa, así que se fue directo a su alcoba en El Monte Justicia, entro a la habitación oscura sin nada más que un cama y un armario, ella se acostó en la cama, ella estaba realmente agotada.

*Recuerdo*

-Mis Martian conéctanos no queremos que La Liga De La Injusticia nos rastree- ordeno Agualad

-ellos ya nos conocen en el último encuentro que tuvimos ¿recuerdan? Lo mejor será separarnos e infiltrarnos en diferentes áreas de su base- dijo Robín, en la computadora del chico apareció una imagen de la base subterránea –ven acá, acá y acá- señalo zonas totalmente diferentes –son las zonas menos vigiladas a esta hora, se supone que Hiedra, Joker y Vértigo se encuentran fuera- Robín fue interrumpido por su mejor amigo Kid Flash

-si pero recuerda que ellos han crecido, Ra's Al Ghul, Riddler, Sportmaster, Pensador, Sombra, Red Dart…- Artemisa lo detuvo

– ¡Wally basta¡- le dio un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza- al punto - exigió ella

– de acuerdo, de cuerdo- dijo frotándose en la parte de la cabeza donde lo acababa de golpear –mi punto es que son demasiados para que solo ocho adolecentes, los podamos combatir- todos se voltearon a ver mutuamente

–y que les parecen barias docenas de clones de ocho adolecentes dijo Zatanna –solo espero que todos crean en la magia- se arregló el guante viendo a Wally –¿Wally después de todo este tiempo crees en la magia?- todos lo voltearon a ver

–pf, por supuesto que no todo se puede explicar con la ciencia, ¿quieres clonar a alguien? Pues puedes hacerlo con ciencia, no es como tirar polvo brillante para distraer a todo el mundo mientras ases un conejo en tu sombrero y luego lo sacas diciendo que apareció de la nada…-

Zatanna parecía muy dolida así que dijo -acob a rahcef- una cinta adhesiva apareció en la boca de Wally –era suficiente solo decir que no- dijo con lágrimas en la cara, Robín la abrazo y vio con asco a su amigo

–muy bien echo idiota- le reclamo Artemisa él se limitó a poner los ojos

- bueno son tres lugares en los que nos infiltraremos- Kaldur insistió en la misión actual –por lo tanto Miss Martian y Súperboy son lo que pueden bolar irán a la escotilla en el tejado que sobresale al noreste, Robín, Zatanna y yo al sur Artemisa y Wally occidente- Kid Flash dio una sonrisa pícara a su compañeros - ¿y a qué dirección?- Aqualad repitió- Occidente-

Él seguía en su habitual sonrisa lo que hizo que se ganara otro golpe de Artemisa y luego pregunto -¿Qué?, yo solo quiero saber en qué dirección- ella puso los ojos al comprender su estúpida broma –West vamos al occidente, así que guarda tus estúpidas bromas para después Walter West-

Él puso una cara de sorpresa– tu eres una aguafiestas ¿lo sabias verdad?- ella entrecerró los ojos en el muchacho antes de contestar–yo solo te pido que agás de esto algo serio-

Él bajo la mirada- lo ciento, solo quería animarlos tenemos que entrar en 10 minutos según las ordenes de Batman- el dio una media sonrisa a sus compañero

*Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta*

-¿Artemisa Sigues despierta?- dijo Wally al otro lado

-si- dijo con voz cansada

-¿enserio?- dijo con ánimos el velocista

-no idiota es solo que he adquirido la capacidad de oírte, responderte e insultarte mientras duermo- dijo sarcásticamente la chica

-ja ja ja muy divertida- el sarcasmo era evidente -¿puedo entrar?- pidió el chico al otro lado

-claro, espera un momento- se levantó de su cómoda posición viendo al techo de rocas, para abrir la puerta

Al abrirla puerta él entro y se sentó en una de las esquinas de la cama, llevaba barias cosas como tubos de papas Pringles, dos botellas de Coca-Cola, galletas echas por M'gann y chocolates Heshey´s

-claro ponte cómodo- dijo ella poniendo los ojos y se sentó a su lado, el miro a sus ojos grises azulados –am… entonces ¿en que te ayudo? -Dijo ella para apartar el silencio

–yo solo quería pedirte disculpas por…- comenzó él pero fu interrumpido

-¿Por qué a mí? Fue a Zatanna a la que heriste y ella salvo tu vida con sus poderes- Wally se estaba enojando

–no es por eso de la torpe misión realmente no quiero ni pensar en eso-

Artemisa lo volteó a ver -¿entonces por qué es?-

La voz del chico parecía un susurro –por cómo te he tratado desde que te conocí, por llamarte remplazo, por el jugo de manzana mesclado con tu champú, por el lodo en tu alcoba, por… negarme a admitir que eres hermosa- esta última parte salió más suave que el resto casi inaudibles, el recapacito en lo que acababa de decir y se puso casi del tono se su pelo, ese rojo escarlata, pero aun así el siguió hablando -¿sabes qué fue lo que me dijo un viejo mago antes de morir?- él le pidió

–no- fu la respuesta confundida de la rubia

-Encuentre su propio pequeño Spitfire, una que no le deje salirte con la tuya… y adivina creo que la encontré-

ella le dio una carcajada -pff ¿Quién M´gann?- él frunce el ceño

–no, eres… tu- dijo bajando la mirada- eres tu Artemisa tu eres mi Spitfire- los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos antes de decir con amargura

–no, no puedo se yo- dijo ella en estado de shock

Wally la miro sorprendido -¿Por qué no?- ella se levantó antes de decirle

-¿Qué dirías si yo no fuese la sobrina de Flecha Verde, y si mis padres y hermana son unos asesinos?- ella levanto la mirada a los ojos verdes del muchacho el cual estaba sorprendido asustado, moleste y confundido todo a la vez

–lo que diría es que… te olvides de lo que acaba de suceder, que olvides que vine esta noche, que olvides lo que te dije y… y yo también lo voy a olvidar- dijo tercamente

ella apretó los ojos que empezaban a sacar agua y estancarla en sus parpados –bien, entonces dímelo porque esa es la verdad- dijo con la voz quebrada él se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a la puerta luego se detuvo antes de salir –bien, entonces olvídate de todo, eres una mentirosa, tu solo eres el remplazo de Flecha Roja, y adivina no me arrepiento de todas las bromas que te ice- ella lo agarro de la parte trasera de la camisa antes de que acelerara fuera de la habitación

-bien, me olvidare de todo- dijo Artemisa que aún lo sujetaba –pero no olvides que confió lo suficiente en ti como para decirte la verdad- Wally se dio la miro directo a los ojos grises desde arriba de su hombro

-lo que dije también era algo real pero no puedo confiar en ti después de saberlo, quiero decir, no sé quién eres tú- dijo él, ella bajo la mirada –Artemisa ¿puedes soltarme la camisa? La estas estirando- ella lo volteó a ver con un poco de rubor en la cara y loto al muchacho rápidamente

-lo siento- ella aparto la mano y se cruzó se brazos, él se dio la vuelta y la vio directamente a los ojos

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto antes de desaparecer

-ya te lo dije- susurró Artemisa serrando la puerta y caminando a su cama, él había dejado un papel y enzima había un kiss de chocolate, ella lo agarro y lo puso al lado, luego agarro el papel y lo leyó:

_Artemisa ¿quieres salir con migo?_

_(Si) (no) (tal vez)_

_Solo subraya o dímelo_

Artemisa se acercó a su armario, y puso la nota en una de las repisas luego agarró un lapicero que estaba al lado del papel, ella penso un poco su respuesta subrayo su respuesta

.

.

.

.

.

.

Artemisa ¿quieres salir con migo?

(Si)  (no) (tal vez)

Solo subraya o dímelo


End file.
